A (1-alkenyl)cyclopropane compound such as 2,2-dimethyl-3-(1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylic acid ester is an important compound, for example, as a synthetic intermediate of pyrethroid type household agents for epidemic prevention and insecticides. As a method for producing it, for example, a method which comprises subjecting Wittig reaction to a formylcyclopropane compound such as 2,2-dimethyl-3-formylcyclopropanecarboxylic acid ester has been known (e.g. Non-patent document 1). However, it has some problems which are use of excess amount of expensive Wittig agent and environmental burden caused by phosphorous waste and the method was not unsatisfactory as an industrial method.
Non-patent document 1: J. Chem. Soc. (C), 1076 (1970)